Reviewing! (someone has placed a jinx on it) please be patient
by Lisa Marie potter-lupin
Summary: someone had placed a hex on this story please stand by while we find the hex to remove it lisa
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone thank you for taking the time to read my **first ever fan fiction** now this is a story that ive been thinking about for months...

please be kind in your reviews i have a problem with not putting most of my writing in to sentences :/ so please bear in mind that i write from the heart and this is how you see it. i try to keep the spelling mistake under control but some slip though the castle cracks

* * *

Charlie wasn't the usual man to sit around reading but after his last

Accident with mason the Chinese fire bolt he was given firm

Instructions that he needed to rest.

How am I supposed to sit here and read when the guys need my help "I hissed to my self"

… Throwing the book across the room in temper.

I walked to the window and looked out over the wonderful green landscape

Looking out over the hills of my home Romania I'd been on this

Reserve for nearly 12 years now and I was still blown away by the

Beauty of the place. I heard the floo activate I turned in time to see

My older and wiser brother climbing out in a puff of soot...

Bill is everything OK? It worries me when one of my brothers arrived

Without warning

Hello Charlie how the resting treating you

I watch a smirk pass bills face before he pulled it straight again

It's driving me crazy now answer my question!

Everyone is fine there's no problem and I'm here on official business

Official business what does curse breaking have to do with me?

Well Charlie IV found a set or runes that I need to get close to but

There's a big ermmm problem.

I'm listening what in the world would stump the all famous curse breaker that always brought out the wealsey blush in bill he hated being famous for a job he enjoys and does on a daily basis

Well little brother it's a bloody big Arse Black dragon.

Black dragons are you sure bill that's rear

Of course I'm sure Charlie the bloody thing shot ice at me

Ice did you say ice?

Yea Charlie I said ice

That's rear bill where did you see it

Zermatt?

Switzerland?

That's the one anyway the reason I'm here gratzahawk can sense goblin gold and

He wants to find out what's going on inside the cave but every time we

Get near This sodding dragon comes out. I think it's a she but I'd like you to

Come and see if she's a nesting mother

Bill you know IV been put on rest

I'm not asking you to wrestle the dragon Charlie I'm asking you to

Come and observe. You know dragons better than anyone

I'll need to see Bruce and see if I can get time off to come with you

Well little brother Iv already sorted that out Iv sent him an owl

He's already agreed

Bloody hell bill just kidnap me why don't you I couldn't help but shake my head my brother the inpatient one

Ye ye you know your not going to pass this up he said looking round the room he cocked his head to one side when he noticed the book on the floor

Really Charlie Hogwarts A History you have to let that book go

Nope is the only book I ever kept from school.

Any way you got me big bro I need a reason to get out of this tent

Before I go mad

Why don't you pack and I'll make a coffee

No need bill I'm always packed for something or another I'll grab my

Bag and I'll be ready to go

Where are we flooing too?

We are going to Hermione's apartment in muggle London I though it be

Better we didn't let mum near you till your ribs and arm are healed or

She might just tie you to a chair and keep you at home

Ye I agree with that even if she was happy to see me she would hug me

To death and bloody break my already broken ribs.

We both laughed heartedly at that

I grabbed my red and gold Rook sack and come back into the living area

Ever the Gryffindor I see little bro

Oh you know it

Got everything bill asked

Yep

Alright I'll see you in a few

I watched my brother Step into the fire place and he was gone in

A flash of green flames

I was only two minutes behind bill I stepped out of the fire place in

A strange apparent that reminded me of Gryffindor common room but more

Modern to see bill talking to someone he was stood in the door way. His back to the main living area

You ok Charlie bill asked when he noticed I had arrived

Yep I'm fine slightly dizzy but ill put that down to the pain killers

Helen gave me

My attention was instantly drawn to the woman stood at the side of

Bill she was stunning she was in a black dress that fitter all her

Curves to perfection her hair was scraped to one side in elegant curls

And she was wearing light make up that enhanced her beauty even more

Hello Charlie how are you

If I didn't know Hermione's voice I would of swore that wasn't her

Hi mione I'm good thanks how are you and you look fantastic by the way

Oh thanks char I'm good thank you I'm off to the summer ball at the

Ministry Of Magic. I have to go with being head of magical creatures I have to show

My face She smiles and it just blew me away she was stunning my brothers best

Friend and bookworm was one hell of a woman.

We'll have a great night don't dance your shoes off will you

Well that's a shame I was hoping to dance all night she smirked

A ways char your going to be staying with me for a few days I'll be

Coming with you and bill to see this new dragon

That's great at least I can hid from mum a bit longer

Well that's not going to happen Charlie as you're my date for this

Evening I have a potion for you to take to help fix your arm within

The hour

Oh well ermmm I don't have any robes to wear

That's ok little brother There's a set I brought over when Hermione

Mentioned she would like you to join her this evening there hung up in the bed room you

Will be staying in

Oh great well let's get this show on the road mione I'll need to use

Your shower

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but it look's like I didn't have a choice.

there's one in your room I'll get the potion for you hang on Hermione said walking into the room where bill was standing in the door way when I arrived it was then I noticed that mione didn't have any shoes on she was smaller than I remembers but maybe this was the only time id seen here without shoes. But I couldn't help watch her backside as she exited the room

Bill cleared his throat char I need to head to the cottage and get ready me and fleur will be coming as well.

My wife should be more or less ready he said looking at his watch a gift from mum and dad when he turned 17.

That's good at least ill know someone

Well that's just it Charlie mum & dad, Ron Harry & Ginny Fred, George and Percy will all be there

Along with Most of the order so you will know a lot of people

So what do I say to mum when she asks why I'm there?

IV got a plan for that mione said coming back into the room

Seeing as I'm the head of all magical creatures Iv requested your expertise on Something and iv asked you to accompany me It's kind of true she said smiling Here's the potion take it just before you get in the shower the heat

Will help speed it up

Ok mione I'll jump in shower now I should be ready in ten mins tops

Oh there's no rush char when your ready

Right you two I'll see you at the MOM I need to go and get ready I'll meet you both there.

He disappeared into the green flames as I entered the bed room ill be staying in.

I was washed wand dried and dressed in ten mins I was nervous I have no idea why but my heart was fluttering I was Hermione stunning grangers date never mind I haven't seen my mum or dad for 8 months I know I'm going to get strangled by my mum I know she will say my recently cut hair still needs cutting I liked my hair long but now it was short and spiky on top.

I stepped out into the living room mione was pottering about straitening books on the coffee table

Well do I pass I said making her jump a wands length into the air I tried to hit my smirk

Bloody hell Charlie you scared me for a min there

Sorry mione I hung my head in shame

After the war everyone was on hex first ask questions later I should

Know I was one of them. The guys on the reserve have all been hit with

+-My stupefy hex before now

It's ok char and yes your pass... you scrub up well I like the hair it suits you she said smiling at me as she put her shoes on that did indeed make her taller those heels made her already stunning legs look longer and sleeker

The robes bill left for me where stylish and fitted me like a glove I felt good for the first time in ages

Shall we go mione asked?

Yes of course

I'd rather not go by floo do you mind apparition mione asked

How about we do side along apparition I asked

That works for me mione said

We headed out into Hermione's little garden

We stood side by side I placed my arm round Hermione's we felt the

Funky sensation as it felt like my belly button was going to be sucked

Inside out I looked down at Hermione as we landed in the small MOM

Garden she looked up at me and smiled she smelled of flowers it was an

Intoxicating smell one I could get used to smelling every day

Come on char lets get the dragons den out of the way sorry for the pun

She said laughing

It surprised me that the MOM was no longer dark green but more of a

Grass colour green it make it feel more welcoming

The auditorium was packed with people from time to time I would see a

Flash of red hair.

Hermione had linked my arm and was greeting people

As we walked along it wasn't before I heard my mum before I saw her

"Charlie black wealsey why didn't you tell your dear old mum you where

Coming home"

Hi mum I hugged my mum as tight as I could know tonight might be the

Last time I see her for a few months.

Hello son my dad said as my mum hugged and chatted her mione

Hi dads how are you

I'm good son carnt complain

My dad was now head of the Muggle artefacts department

How's the dragons son

Their good dad we have a new fire bolt he's a bit temperamental but

Nothing we carnt handle

That's good that's good so what brings you home son

I'm here at mione request she needs my expertise on a dragon so here

I am I didn't know I was attending the ball till I arrived I didn't

Even have time to owl or floo you

Its ok son my dad clapped me in the shoulder and smiled at me oh and

Charlie is said I a slight whisper don't tell your mother your hurt or

She will hog tie you to a chair

How did...

You're my son I know when there's something wrong with you he said with

A smile on his face and son don't break her heart or your brothers

Will skin you alive

But dad...

It's ok son I know you're not ready to go down that road yet but when

You are we fully support you

Hay mum stop hogging granger we want a cuddle two said the two

Pranksters of the family

They hugged mione one after the other

Hay Charlie bro said George or was it Fred I was the double attacked

As they both hugged me at the same time

We missed you man you missed so much being away by bro how long you home for

I ermmm

He's home for 6 weeks but we head out on a mission for a week at weekend tomorrow

Mione said coming to the rescue.

A mission one we want to know about Fred said raising his eye brows

It's to do with dragons now get your heads out of the gutter mione

Said laughing at the twins

Charlie wealsey get over here and hug your sister before I hex you

Ginny wealsey-potter my baby sister walked through the crowd of

Wealsey and hugged me with all her little might not that she was a

Baby any more Ginny and Harry had been married for 8 months and Ginny

Was heavily pregnant. The gossip Column said Ginny was pregnant

Before they got married but Harry and Ginny insist that soon to be

Baby James was a honey moon baby just like bill was

It didn't matter to me when James was conceived as long as my sister

Was happy and the soppy look on her face as Harry approached told me all I needed to know

Hello Charlie how is you the boy who lives said as he extended his

Hand to me

"Hello Harry I'm good thank you how's married life treating

You or should say how's my sister treating you"

He smiled at his wife she was to busy talking to Hermione and my mum

The twins in the background talking to their soon to be wives.

To see the happy look on Harry's face

"It's good Charlie"

"It's the first time in my life I have a family I wouldn't want it any other way"

He said looking straight at me

I looked over at my sister and she was absent mildly rubbing her tummy

Where my soon to be nephew was haled up

My eyes fell on the woman that makes my heart flutter I couldn't help but smile

Harry leaned over ermmm Charlie brother to brother he said I looked at

Him he was giving me the brother talk I could see it coming the same

Talk I have him the night before he married my sister she's my best

Friend and I'm the only family she has hurt her I'll unleash the

Horror of hex's she Tough me

I won't hurt her Harry I'm not even sure how I feel at the moment but

When I'm sure I will let her decide

Where's Ron by the way

The last I saw him he was arguing with lav over her choice of dress

Not sure if he will make it or not

That bad I asked

Yep Ginny called it a stripper dress not sure what that means but

Anyway Ron wasn't happy he said it showed too much

Well looks like we are about to find out who won the argument Ron was

Following his girlfriend through the crowd of people heading there way

Are now I see why Ginny called it a stripper dress it was red in

Colour the neck line was so low she would be revealing her womanly

Bits if she bent over and there was a spilt right up the middle from

Her ankles to just below her well I'm sure you can imagine again if

She made the wrong move we would all get an eye full

Hello Charlie darling how are you she said staking up to me for a

Cuddle I'm good lav how are you I said giving her a brief hug and

Extending my hand to my youngest brother he shook my hand and hugged

Me I looked over at Ginny and mione the looks on there faces were of

Pure shock and discussed as lav joined them my mums eyes where popping out of her head and I see the twins shaking there's and there lovely wives to be Angela and Katie where wearing looks that matched

Hermione's and Ginny's

There wasn't much time for more chit chat as the whole room was called

To attention dinner was being served I looked at Hermione as she

Linked her arm through mine

What Charlie didn't see was the wide eyes from his brothers and his

Mothers cogs turning

Dinner was good 6 courses how was anyone expected to dance after all

That food I felt like I'd done a Saturday lunch at the burrow

Before long everything was cleared away and all the tables moved mione

Was talking to MOM officials who popped over to say hello I felt like

A spare part

Charlie how are you saved by fleur my bothers wife who looked lovely in

Silver it suited her down to the ground

Hello sister in law how are you

I gave her a hug and the usual French double cheek kiss

I'm good thank you very busy with the shop you know but it's all good

Keeps me entertained when bills away

Flure Ginny and my mum have gone into business as wedding planners the right job for my mum if I must say

So how is business fleur?

It's booming Charlie we are busy all weekend we have a wedding

Saturday and rehearsal dinner Sunday for a wedding on Wednesday funny enough that reminds me I need to speak to molly regarding the menu

My moms doing the cooking for the rehearsal dinner?

She's doing the food for all the weddings we get they love her home

Made pies and cakes we bring the clients to our new work room on the

Grounds of the burrow your mum arrives with tea coffee and cake and

Then if they stay past lunch you mum feeds them as well so that's how

It came about we also give them a gift the couples get a Molly

Wealsey evening meal for after the consult packed in a beautiful picnic basket we all know how stress full

Planning a wedding can be and going home after a day of slogging out

Wedding details can put a dampener on cooking a nice meal so you're mum

Came up with the idea

Wow mum the entrepreneur me and fleur laughed and carries on talking

When someone clapped me on the should

Hello Charlie

Remus how is you how's tonks and Young teddy doing

There good

If you will excuse me I need to have a chat with Molly fleur kissed

Both my cheeks and the Remus have and then floated off to my mum.

Where is tonks?

Oh she will be here soon enough

How how's work Remus I heard along the grape vine you now work with mione

I do it's her doing I got the job I work with the wear wolves IV

Managed to set up a save haven for us when we change a place we carnt

Attack people it's a 1000 acres and unplottable so no Muggle will

Wonder on to the land at full moon there's cabins for people that lock

Them self's in for the duration of the phase and Hermione came up with

The idea of having medical bags of supplies and cloths in trees for

Those who choose to run the night it's been a great success but we

Haven't widely broadcast it at the moment as it's in the new stages

That's bloody brilliant Remus

Thanks Charlie but the brains of the operation is mione

Why does that not surprise me!

She's always full of surprises she was offered the ministers job but refused

I was shell shocked

"You're kidding me"

Nope she didn't want to be tied to a disk was her answer when ever we

Breech the subject

Now that I can understand

Once again I was left to my thoughts as Remus went off to find his wife

Charlie my train of thought was broken.

Hi gin you ok

Yes would you like to dance Harry and Hermione are having a heated

Convocation with Kingsley

Everything ok I looked over to the three of them I could see mione shaking her head and Harry looking grim

Yes there discussing Hermione staying at her desk while you and bill

Go off to see some dragon or something

My sister pulled me on to the dance floor where so many couple where

Dancing I hadn't though about the dangers we might be in maybe there

Right mione should stay here

Charlie I can see the cogs turning I wouldn't tell her that if I where you

Whatttt... I didn't say anything

I can see it you're agreeing with Kingsley and Harry! Hermione will have

Your Arse nailed to a board if you event suggest she stays here

Alright gin you go me I was thinking along those lines but I know

Hermione survived the war the hiding and my little brother in sure a

Dragon is nothing

Right you are Charlie she's braver than you know

Anyway little sister when is my nephew going to make an appearance

Well ermmm I'd say about now oh shit Charlie my waters have broken

Ginny's look mirrored my own pure shock

Ok Charlie before you go into over drive get Harry and Hermione's

Attention and walk me to Harry's office we have the floo connected to

Rathbones office at st Mongols

Ermmm right hang on I'll sent my patronus over to Hermione as my dragon

Appeared at the side of hermione she looked down then over at me she nodded her head in understanding.

I'd just opened the floo network when Harry and Hermione rushed in

What's happened gins are you ok Harry was instantly concerned

Harry calm down I'm ok my waters have broken I need to get to

Rathbones office and get checked out I'm ok she patted her husband on

The arm

Charlie Hermione it's your job to round up the clan and get to st

Mongols as soon as you can Harry said as he lifted his wife with ease

And stepped into the green flames

It didn't take long to get everyone together one by one we stepped in

To the flames in Harry's office

Me and Hermione where the last to go through

Ermmm mione I'm sorry I never got to dance with you tonight you look

Stunning by the way I managed to get it all out before I make a fool

Of my self

You know char I was thinking the same thing you look extremely Hansom

And I'm sorry I never got that dance ether but let's go see if baby James

Has entered the world and we can dance as happy auntie and uncle she smiled

At me as she stepped in to the flames

The night turned into early morning before Harry popped his head out

Of the room to tell us that baby James had arrived but then the

Shocker came baby Jane arrive a moment after James

Twins another set of twins was all my mum could say as she eloped

Harry in to the biggest hug

Wicked Fred and George said at the same time with a smirk on there faces

You know that Ginny will kill you if you teach these to twins to be

Pranksters like you

Now why Fred said would you think that George said smiling at me

Oh well I don't know maybe because your to are twins and pranksters

And I'm sure that you have tough Victoria and teddy a few trick

Oh yes they have my daughter has turned my wand into some kind of cannon

Fred and George burst out laughing sorry fleur we couldn't resist

Charlie Hermione Harry called can I have you two in next

We joined Harry Ginny and the twins they where so small

I looked over at Harry and he was gazing at his new daughter I think

Pink blanket means girl so yes Daughter

Mione would you like to hold your names same

Hermione was chocked up with emotion that she just nodded her head

Charlie my sister said would you like to hold yours meet James Charlie

Wealsey-potter oh and ermmm your nephew and if you would do me and

Harry the honour of being God father

Now it was my turn to chock up I smiles at my little sister bend down

And kissed her of the top of her head and took my nephew, names sake

And godson in my Arms he was so small no bigger than my wand in

Length I looked over at mione she was smiling down at baby Jane Lilly

Molly wealsey-potter my heart strings where being pulling in all directions

Hermione looked good with a baby

My baby! What was I thinking I hadn't

Event told her I liked her never mind the though of impregnating

Her...

Much later that day me and Hermione floored back to her apartment

I'm so tired I might make tea and head to bed would you like some mione

Asked as I shrugged out of my robe leavening a short sleeve white

Shirt and black trousers

Hermione looked right at me oh Charlie your bleeding give me a moment

And I'll have a look she came back into the room with a medical box

And she had taken her shoes off. Take your shirt off and lie down on

Your side please

Are you trying to undress me miss granger I smirked as I watched her

Cheeky bunt bright read

She smiles at me and proceeded to in button my shirt

Of course Mr Wealsey only one problem

What's that darling?

I'm cleaning a wound not kissing you she was

Smirking as my face became the same colour of my hair

Well well well the famous Charlie wealsey doe blush

Well ermmm well you ermmm kind of shocked me.

Why Char it was a joke she half smiled

Before I could respond she had placed a potion on a cotton pad and

Applied it to the cuts the fire bolt had done when it broke my ribs

Just a few days earlier

Charlie who cleaned this wound

Helen the healer is something wrong

Yes Charlie your rib is sticking out they haven't reset them they just

Patched you up and left you to go on your way

I'm sorry Charlie this is going to hurt I need to put your ribs back

Together but I can give you a sleeping potion of you want before I

Start. You will be in pain when you wake up

That would be good will you kiss it better when I'm awake I smiled

I'll kiss it better now she jokingly said putting her lips to my cheek

I turned my head in time to catch her lips as she went to kiss

My other cheek the moment my lip touched her my head exploded.

If fireworks could have come out of my head they would have done

Pulled back and looked at Hermione she was looking at me with desire

Charlie... If you weren't in need of medical attention I would of

Seen how far this goes but right now you need help so don't kiss me

Again until you wake up you have made my brain foggy

Ermmm sorry mione I'll be a good boy now

I didn't mean it in a bad way Charlie I just mean I need all my

Senses to work on you and get you fighting fit

Charlie drank the sleeping potion after we had moved to his room so

That I didn't have to find a way of moving him once I have finished

Doing what I needed to do

I did the wand work listened as I heard the ribs click back into place

And dressed the wound.

I checked to make sure he was comfortable and headed to the floo

Bruce I Called into the fire place

Hello Hermione what do I owe this mid morning call

Can I pop over to see you in about half an hour I need to discuss

Something with you

Yes of course I'll open the floo come when you are ready

I popped back into my bed Room slipped out of my dress and into the

Shower it didn't take me long to shower wand dry and get dressed I

Pulled my hair into a braid at the side if my head applied minimal

Amount of make up and headed to check in on Charlie he was sleeping

Soundly so I headed off to meet with Bruce

I stepped in to his air conditioned office

Hello Hermione how are you we kissed each other's cheeks and Bruce

Handed me a coffee

So what don't own the pleasure of your company Hermione?

Well I'm here one reason Charlie wealsey

Oh is char ok

He is now IV just spend the last 3 hours rearranging his ribs after

His last tangle with the fire bold

I'm confused Helen told me had healed him and sent him home in bed

Rest for a few days

Well bruse I'm here to tell you your healer hasn't done what she was

Meant to do Charlie had a rib sticking out of his side he's been

Bleeding and that the only reason it was found other wise it would of

Been much worse

Well that's not acceptable we need to find out what's doing in

Bruce sent his patronus off to the healer who joined us a short time later

Did you want to see me Bruce?

Yes Helen come in this is Hermione granger she is a friend of mine and

Charlie's she has some questions about Charlie if you don't mind

Of course not is he ok? She asked I could see she has something for Charlie

Not really he's in a potion induced sleep right now can you tell me

Why you didn't fix his ribs after his fight with the fire bolt

Now before you answer remember I'm a trained healer and IV just spend

The last 3 hours putting your mess right

Well ermmm I fixed his arm and patched him up the best I could I had

Server burns come in and had to deal with that by the time I turned

Round he was gone I headed over to his tent with supper and a plan to

Set his ribs right but no one was home and his emergency backpack had

Gone IV sent him and owl letting him know he needs to get them sorted

Out but IV had no answer as to yet

He hasn't received your owl as he is staying with me I didn't want to

Imply anything but I had to get that bit in!

Oh right well at least he is in good hands

I don't think what you did was right but know Charlie as I do he is a

Tricky customer but still I think you failed in your duties I will

Leave you both now I need to get back

Charlie should be waking up

Anytime soon and I need to see how he is I'll leave Helens miss

Judgment in your hands Bruce I'll see you when I see you my friend

You take care Hermione and tell Charlie he's not due back till at

Least mid Aug he needs to take the holidays he's kept bringing over

Every year he laughed

Thanks Bruce and I will you know he what he says I carnt see him taking it lying down

Nope he won't but he has you and momma wealsey to keep him entertained

That he had Bruce that he has

I stepped into the flames and came out of my fire place to see Charlie

Stood in the door way of his room looking sexy as ever with no top on

And board shorts he must have changed while I was out

Well good morning Mr Weasel how are you feeling

I'm tender but nothing a good kiss wouldn't help

You finished making me better now

Yep

So now I can fog up your brain as much as I want

Yep

I crossed the room as fast as my legs would carry me and kissed

Hermione the kiss was mind blowing I couldn't get enough but when I

Did pull away her lips where swollen and pink and we where both

Breathless

I smiles at the beautiful girl in front of me

How about we have some lunch and work out how this relationship might

Or might not work

You want a relationship with me I asked her stunned

Well Charlie I don't go round kissing men I don't like.

please review let me know what works and what doesn't have a great day Lisa x


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two now this one has been written from the heart no planning just typing I hope it lives upto your standards so here goes lis x

 **Chapter two**

After we shared our first kiss we decided to go with the flow and see how this thing goes I carnt say it's a relationship because I'm not sure it is but in not sure it isn't I like Hermione and I think she likes me no no no no that's wrong I know she likes me.

So granger I said sitting at the kitchen table what your plan for today

Well wealsey she said smiling at me. a stomach clenching smile from the cooker as the sausages sizzled I have to go into the office and sign some paper work then I was thinking that you could join me visiting Ginny and the twins then I need to pop to diagon alley for the last supply's before we head off tomorrow to find bills ice breathing friend she said as she plating up the heartedly meal

That sounds like a plan while you're doing paper work I'll pop and see how Harry is doing

Ok well eat up I need to have a look at your side before we go then we can apparate to the office

The meal finished Charlie grabbed the plates and started washing them while Hermione got her robes on and sorted her self out to go into the office

Well that's a sight I could get used to Weasley

And what would that be granger

A sexy man washing the pots topless she laughed

A laugh that make me heart flutter

I flicked water at her from my wand and she dodged it expertly and laughed again.

Well let have a look at your side then you can put your top back on and I can think normal thoughts again she said laughing as she removed the bandages

Well wealsey your more or less healed now there's a small cut but noting that you carnt handle.

Does that mean I get to hug and kiss you now without you being worries you're hurting me

Yes you can she kissed me with it was a heart stopping kiss

Half an hour after the kissing fest we side along apparated to the small garden of the MOM

Alright wealsey you go see how my brother is doing and I'll see you at his office in half an hour

It didn't take me long to find Harry as I ran in to him the moment I stepped off the lift

Hello brother in law where are you off to in a rush

Give me a min Charlie I'll be back go make your self a coffee in my office

If just sat down when Harry and the minister walked in

Hello Charlie old boy how are you Kingsley said shaking my hand

Hello kings I'm good thanks and you? A

Oh your know same old same old

Here you go Kingsley these are the forms you needed

Harry handed Charlie a large pile of parchment

Thanks Harry I better get back before rycroft bombards me with questions again

See you Charlie have a great trip I'll see you when you get back

Thanks Kingsley we shook hands and he was gone as quick as he came in

So bro in law were where you running off to when I arrived

I was rescuing your brother he's pissed lavender off again and she sent him a flock of bird's owl so when he opened it they attacked everything from him to his office paperwork and they bloody bite and he still hasn't learned how to get rid of them its ether me of Hermione that goes to his rescue

Oh dear I wonder what he did to piss her off this time

You know Charlie these days he says hi and she snaps at him

Well that's crap but I'm sure Ron will work it out in the end.

Anyway bro in law how's the baby's and my little sister

There Doing great Charlie Ginny is thriving as a mum and your mum calls everyday just to see the babies but that gives gin time to do those little bits that she carnt do carrying the babies around. I'm doing my best to help by doing the night Feeds but there both so good never cry and always happy considering there only a few days old there more like 3 or 4 month olds but there amazing they really are the apple of my eye

That's great Harry I'm so glad that your happy and I'm glad gin is doing ok having one baby can be hard never mind two

And just how would you know that wealsey

My heart sped up ten extra beats

Well granger I may not have kids but I work with baby dragons and they need just as much attention as babies.

Alright wealsey ill let you have that one and there's me thinking there was something you needed to tell me

Hello brother how's my god children and best friend doing

Just been saying to Charlie here there doing amazing there like 3 or 4 month olds never mind day old babies

We are going over to see gin after we have finished here I need to sign off on all that paperwork for this weeks expedition so that Charlie gets paid for it

My head turned to look at mione I wasn't expected to get paid the reserve is paying me to be on holiday I hate talking about money I have a fair bit saved but I hate discussing money it's a Wealsey thing

Well Charlie you're doing the ministry Service you should be paid for it

Oh ermmm well ok thanks.

After getting back from seeing the baby twins and Ginny we started looking for all my bits and pieces

Mione have you seen my notes

They were on the kitchen table where you left them last night

Thanks how my stuff had managed to get all over Hermione's apartment in just three days was beyond me never the less I had to get it all in my bag ready to go tomorrow morning

Hermione had spend most of the afternoon popping in and out of the MOM and the apartment getting the tents ready the food, equipment and so much more and all she had to show for it was a small beaded black bag I still couldn't get my head around how she has used that in the war but she insisted that it was all she needed to take with her and that I could pack all my stuff into my backpack and give it to her this evening. Bill had popped in once or twice with notes and maps and his backpack which im guessing fleur packed as it was nice and neat us wealsey men had a problem with packing everything just went in the bag and we went from there but Hermione had other ideas when she walked into to my room and took all my freshly washed cloths and back pack off me and walked out without a word molly wealsey comes to mind.

The following morning we where packed or I should say Hermione was packed with her little beaded bag

We floors over to bill and fleur's place to be greeted by bill and fleur in a heated moment

I cleared my throat and waited a split second

Hermione gasped I looked up in time to see bills eyes going from yellow to brown his inner beast liked his wife I'm guessing

Ermmm hi sorry about that your early bill said holding fleur close

Sorry to interrupt bill I wanted to get on as soon as we could didn't mean to disturb you

Its ok mione fleur said as she hugged bill once more before she headed off to grab some bundles

I made some proper corn bread and pizza bread IV also got some tubs of chilli for tonight I know you have freeze dried packs but I though you might like a proper meal tonight once you have camp set up

Hermione thanked fleur and packed the food bundles in the beaded bag

It wasn't long before we apparated to a spot that was covered in snow I could see hills filled with snow in the distance

Hay bill where are we

About half a mile from the cave char

Mione why are you putting up protection wards I asked as she finished her spell work

Sorry it's just a natural reaction for me but at least we are protected

Let's get the tents out

Tents as in two bill asked

Yep I want one for me to be able to work in and not bother your two as I have a thing about working at 2 and 3 o'clock in the morning

And the other is the one we used at the quiddich World Cup all those years ago

Hermione handed me a nylon package and bill another right boys I want the one your holding Charlie here and bill yours right next to it by the time the tents where up Hermione had a fire pit burning away and the kettle on

Will we be staying here the whole time we are here I asked bill as we sat down in the deck chairs Hermione had pulled out of her magical beaded bag.

Yes it's close enough to walk but far enough away not to be bothered by the dragon if she/he decided to take a flight

Hermione had gone off to the work tent so bill poured the tea and handed me a mug

So Charlie how's it going on the Hermione front?

What do you mean the Hermione front?

Come one Charlie your not that dumb you know exactly what I mean.

Well ermmm nothing we have kissed but...

You kissed he hissed looking over his shoulder to the work tent making sure Hermione was still busy pottering about

So what are you going to do about kissing our mione?

Well at the moment bill we are going to see how it goes

Well how's it going?

Well bill that would be telling but let me say this she makes me heart speed up when every she walks into a room

Well Charlie boy that's lo…..

Don't you say it William I interrupted him before he could say the L word I got up and headed to see if Hermione needed any help... the look on Bills face when I called him by his full name was priceless

Later that evening we where sat around the fire pit after eating the cornbread and chilli that fleur had made and conversations turned to the following day

So bill I need you to map out the path we will be taking so I can keep an eye on where we are going I just want to observe tomorrow and see the dragon from a distance how close will you need to get Charlie to identify the dragon

I'd need to be pretty close to be able to see the details of the dragon that way I can identify weather it's male or female

Well how about we observe tomorrow and work out a plan from there on

Ye that works I should be able to take notes on what I can see and use my reference books

You booked are in order on the book shelves in the work tent

Thanks mione

Right you two im going to get my head down and get some sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow

Night mione

Night mione ill walk you to the tent I had to be a gentleman despite what Bill thinks

Mione surprised me when she held my hand she looked back at bill and smiled

Once id kissed her good night I went back to join bill at the fire

Well well well Charlie being the man that mum brought you up to be are we

Oh shut up bill I threw a twig at him and sat down in the chair I placed my head on my hands and watched the fire flicker as the sky become black.

Well anyway little brother despite the ribbing she seems to be good for you

What makes you say that bill?

Well little brother you have done nothing but smile since I got you to Hermione's apartmen

And I have to say your good for her because she's the same she used to be stuck in a book every five minutes but now she's always looking to see where you are and always smiling to her self and she makes it an objective to touch you when ever she can without being noticed

How the hell do you know all this?

Because little bro I pay attention something you don't do

Point taken I have a plan for when we get back I want to take her to into Muggle London to the central library and then on to a restaurant I know that has books covering the walls its amazing I fell up on it years ago I also have a trick up my sleeve but im not tell you that bit you might nick my idea

Come on char I wouldn't do that to you bill laughed

Oh yes you would but ill make you a deal I will tell you all about it once Iv taken Hermione but ill need a bit of help getting it all planned as I will need mums help without her knowing she is helping me

Ok Charlie lets get this trip out of the way and I will get mum to make where ever it is you need..

The following day after breakfast which Hermione made on the stove that was in the tent instead of a fire pit she said the fire pit will take to long to heat up and she wanted to get an early start.

After Hermione and bill checked the map and Hermione was satisfied we grabbed our back packs and headed off

The brush was thick with brambles and twigs and over grown bushed the path narrowed in point where I would have to lift Hermione over them so she could get through

Bill stopped just as the path started to widen

We are close can you see the jagged rocks just down there

Me and Hermione moved closer not realised me where looking down rock face.

Is that the cave bill I asked pointing out an opening I could just make near the bottom the rock face?

That's it Charlie

Is this close enough for you Hermione I asked looking at her

She hadn't taken her eyes off the cave from the moment I pointed it out

I think so but how will we see the dragon moving from here

Well that's just it mione bill said we carnt with us being in an elevated position we have no chance of seeing anything we could do with being down there

Bill pointed out a rock face at near the bottom that was in the other side to where the cave was

Will it be safe over there Hermione asked looking at me?

It should be we are close enough to the ground to get away if we need an escape route

Well let's head back to the tent for now and we can get the equipment we need to get down to that ledge I also have a plan I have a lean too that will keep us sheltered if we spell it invisible.

Ermmm mione what's a lean too I was expecting something like well I don't know what I was expecting

It's a kind of tent that is used to keep people out of the elements but it's no good for sleeping in as it's only thin

That should work seeing as well will be there a Hugh amount of time we will need to be comfortable bill said

Night fall fell quickly we planned and got equipment ready for tomorrow.

a new day a fresh start a new adventure


End file.
